


His Other Half

by attackonmillie



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Mute Reader, Romance, Sign Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonmillie/pseuds/attackonmillie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a mute girl living in the town of Ergastulum. Certain events lead to you meeting someone who was the missing part of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Other Half

 

Pulling a  faded  blue scarf up over the bottom part of your face and shivering into your jacket you pick up your pace. Snow had started to fall again like a white blanket being draped over the town  of  Ergastulum . Wasn't it said that the colour white was associated with purity and innocence? That couldn't be less true of this town. A smirk graced your features

"Truly ironic" you thought

The snow continued to fall and soon enough everything in sight was coated. The only sound that could be heard was that of the snow crunching under your boots, a calm  silence always came with snow. All of a sudden the oppressing feeling that someone was watching you intruded  the calm bubble you were in. You looked over your shoulder and the road behind you was empty, the only footprints in the snow were those that you had left. You turned back around focusing on your journey,  trying to resist the overwhelming urge to run. It was silly, there was no one watching you so why did you feel like someone was going to grab you at any minute.

You couldn't take it anymore and so you ran, ran even though your lungs were attacked with icy needles  as they were filled with frigid air . A leg stuck out for a side street and you went flying, air pushed out of your lungs as your body crashed into the floor  and your face aflame where you had collided into the snow. A groan escaped your lips as you attempted to get up and a foot pushed you back into the snow.

"Well what's a sweet little thing like you doing out here alone?" A raspy voice came from above you followed by cold laughter from unknown people dotted around you. The laughter made your skin crawl and you were trapped like a frightened animal. 

The man pulled you upright by your jacket and your eyes met with his stormy grey ones, holding whatever vicious intent he  had for you. A sneer was slapped across his face  and his eyes started to examine you. You felt naked, like you had been stripped bare to be og led  at by these people.

"Don't they teach little girls that this town isn't safe huh?" a grubby hand came up and brushed against your cheek and you resisted the urge to shudder

"Hey Paul, don't you think this one will  fetch a pretty price on the market?" The man's grip  on you loosened as he turned to look at a man behind him and that's when you had a chance. You couldn't outrun them especially with the way waves of pain washed across your chest and you sure as hell weren't going to let them take you to be sold off like a cow at market. So you'd do the only thing you could do, you'd go down with a fight.

Quick as a flash you pulled a short flip knife out of your jacket  and plunged it  into the man's throat, a gargling noise filling the air as he tried to scream. A body hurtled into you, throwing you back onto the ground and causing another wave of pain to slam into your body. A large man straddled your body, a look of pure fury plastered on his face.

" You..think ... you're..smart..you ...stupid...bitch!"

Each word was empathised with a punch to the face, blood poured out of your nose and your lip was split open. Lights drifted in and out from the corner of your eyes and you could feel your strength slipping away from your grasp. You were in pain  but at least they couldn't sell you now. Just as you were about to give in to the pain  warmth splashed onto your chest . The weight of the man slid from your body and  then the sounds of screaming reached your ears. You turned your head, the effort of such a simple action almost causing you to lose consciousness. What was left of the man who had smashed your face in lay next to you, his head a few feet away. At any other time  you would have thrown your guts up  but you couldn't find the strength. A silence fell around you  and then the sound of people walking through the snow towards you. A shadow fell over your face and you moved your eyes up, blood from your brow blurring your vision. Who were these people? You really couldn't tell. You drifted off into the quiet darkness as you were lifted out of the snow.

"Nic... clear up here. I'll take care of her"

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea what this is but I dying to write something about Nic because HE IS SO PRECIOUS OK.
> 
> Anyway constructive criticism is hugely appreciated with this and I hope you enjoy


End file.
